


The Pain of Living

by WillowLong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a viewpoint on life from a very unhappy middle age lonely man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Living

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in English class. I figured it might as well not go to waste and I love being critiqued.

Lie down a second and rest. Breathe. Close your eyes and tell me what you see. Your mind buzzed with ideas to fill the empty space your eyes have left you with. Your deepest feelings begin to unfold behind your closed eyes. Isn't it funny how you can only see yourself after your sight has been taken from you? I was never really able to grasp this concept, until I took the time to rest. To just lay my head down and breath.

I could remember my childhood. The days when I ran free through the fields of my small town. A safe place where my friends and I could lay in the tall grasses of the fields and look up at the sky. We were young and carefree. The adult world had yet to pollute our young minds with bills and jobs and children to care for. But sadly those times were gone and the cruel adult world had settled upon us.

My routine was the same every day. Alarm goes off at 7:00 AM and I reluctantly drag myself to the bathroom. The mirror is my enemy. Every morning it stares me down with a hideous clone of myself. Black hair stands on ends after yet another night of restless sleep, while pale skin cries out for some sort of light beyond the translucent glow of the florescent bulbs in my cramped downtown office. Dark rings encircle dull hazel eyes that were once sparkling and full of life.

Though I'm still only in my late twenties, I feel as if I were ninety. I fail to find excitement in the once adventurous world of my youth. The trees I climbed to escape hot lava as a child now served only as barriers, keeping people away from my small house. The bikes that were our getaway cars in a game of cops and robbers now were simply ways to save money on the ever rising gas prices that have plagued our country.

Today I broke my routine. I didn't go downtown to my small, cramped office. I didn't pay the bills that were piling up on the stand next to my bed. I just closed my eyes. My mind instantly began filling the empty space. The happy memories of childhood flooded the backs of my eyelids and I felt myself let go. Let go of the hard adult life; of the stinging pain of loneliness. Sleep washed over me and I dreamed and was happy, until tomorrow when the day would start all over again.


End file.
